Young Justice: Darkness
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Even the purist of beings can have darkness grow within them. When an powerful and deadly force is unleashed on the galaxy called the Darklight threatens all existence it is up to the team to either contain or kill the embodiment of the Darklight even if it is a member of the team. Last Fic until Young Justice rise of Apocalypse
1. Surprise

(This is it people last episode until I post Young Justice Rise of Apocalypse the Movie)

The Watchtower February 1st

**_Recognized Miss. Martian B05, Green Lantern B06, Illuminate B07, Tigress B08_**

**_Chloe's POV_**

I couldn't see where I was going because I was blind folded. But Torin and M'gaan were leading me some where I just didn't know where.

"Are we almost there girls?" I asked

"Almost Chloe just a few more steps." M'gaan answered

"Yeah girl don't you trust us?" Torin teased.

"Of course I do." I smiled. "I am only curious."

I really was the only clue I had was that we zetad somewhere. Apparently somewhere dark.

"Ok we're here." Torin said as I felt her remove my blindfold.

"Girls I cannot see anything."

"Yeah we know." M'gaan giggled.

"Yo little bro's hit the lights." Torin calls into the darkness.

Within seconds the room is fully illuminated and I see a wonderful display before my eyes.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yells

I couldn't believe it my friends, my team, my family had all come together to throw this amazing event just foe me.

"Happy birthday Chloe." They all shouted again both girls hug me and squeal so loudly.

"Oh my guardians you guys are amazing."

"This is true." Torin laughed handing me a present.

"When did you have the time to do all of this?"

"There's always times to throw a part." Said Rex

"Especially a birthday party." Maycey added.

"Plus there's cake." Bart smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh. I may have lost a lot when I was a child but when I joined the team that all changed. I have a foster mother a father for siblings, a sister, friends, a team and an amazing man in my life who I love with all my heart.

"I cannot believe you did this all for me."

"Believe it Chlo." Dick said before he kissed me.

"Ok Grayson stop noming on Chlo and let her enjoy her birthday." Torin glares.

"Ok fine you ruin all the fun T" My boyfriend whines

"Ruin the fun? Dude I make fun. The Stewart family are mean, mean party machines."

"You do indeed party heard." I laugh sweetly

"And I buy great gifts" She brags handing me a gift. Purple paper wrapped with a perfect pink bow on top. I carefully unwrapped the gift and removed the content. A pair of white sun glasses.

"We know how you lost your old ones so we got you a new pair." Maycey said.

"Do you like them?" Rex asked

"There perfect I love them thank you so much." I say hugging all three of them.

"That was your appetizer princess you ready for your main course?" Bart asked egerly.

Shoes, purses, make up, lip stick, dresses, earrings, scarves, nail polish. Bob after box, all these wonderful gifts for me? From all of these amazing people? I truly did not deserve them.

"Thank you Rescue." I say placing the purple and white woven braclet onto my right wrists. "It is so beautiful."

"Thanks princess. When I got out of hell I spent some time in Rio, learned how to make these things. You pick up new skills when you travel the world even if it isn't under the best circumstances."

I lightly smile as I scratch behind the friendly dogs ears.

"You're a very good dog Rescue."

moments later Jason's children had given me n adorable pair of rainbow toe socks.

"Thank you so much." I smiles kissing Hope, Cassidy, Allen and Alania on the cheek.

"You're welcome Chloe." They all reply.

"Whoo is that it?" I ask quite exhausted.

"No not yet." Dick laughed "Placing a small white box with a yellow bow on my lap.

"This is for you from me."

Everyone smiles so brightly as I open the box. Inside was a gorgeous silver necklace with the guardian of light symbol as its pendent.

"Dick." I gasp. "It is so beautiful."

"Only the best for you Chlo." He says as he places the gift around my neck.

"Where on Earth did you get it?"

"Well not from Earth I'll tell you that."

"I want to hear all about it."

"Later I promise. Read what's on the back."

I quickly turn the pendent over and read the inscription.

"The light in my life is you." is what it said.

I honestly felt like I was going to cry. Tears of joy obviously.

"Thank you." I say turning to face Dick.

"For what?" He asks

"For everything. For always being there for me, and never letting me down. You mean the world to me and I love you so much. So I thank you again for everything." I speak tearing up and I hug the man I love.

"Hey." He speaks softly wrapping his arms around my waist. "I will still always be here for you I promise. So really I should be thanking you for sticking by and putting up with me."

Tears fill my eyes even more when he passionately kisses me. He makes me so happy, I never thought I would ever meet someone as amazing as him and I was never going to lose him.

"Well someone has to put up with your….AHHH!" I screamed loudly, clasping my hands over my head.

"Chlo? Chloe what's wrong? Chlo?" Dick yells looking at me with such fear in his eyes, but his grip around me never left me as I fell to the ground my knees digging into the earth.

"Someone do something please help her!"

I could see that no one knew what to do to help me.

Soon Argo, Tanzy, Jason, Rihanna, their children, Amaris, Drake, Garth, Oceana, Alex and Skylar, Where all on their knees screaming as well. Everyone else panicking not sure of what to do. I could still feel Dicks arms around me, never letting go.

I could feel my energy rising in my body. My anger escalating, what was making me feel this way? It had to stop oh Guardians make it stop please. The pain in my head grew and grew, my energy continuing to do the same. We were all in danger I could feel it that is why I was feeling this pain, this rage.

My entire body was glowing bright and yellow my hands dug into the floor.

My energy grew and then….

_**(Don't forget to comment review and show below.)**_


	2. Wake up

**_Dicks POV_**

Nothing.

I can't remember much when I woke up.

My head.

What's going on? I can't focus, something was very wrong, I removed my sunglasses in order to see better. My eyes blurred and the ringing in my ears continued, I couldn't confirm it but I think I heard screaming. My head swirling as I got to my feet, something felt warm in the air and it was hard to breathe.

I had only taken a few steps forward when I tripped and fell back down. A sharpness ran through my knee, I felt something wet which meant that I had cut it. I needed help, I needed to find out what was going on, I needed…Chloe?

Oh my god!

Where is Chloe? I suddenly went frantic, where is she? I couldn't see her anywhere, I couldn't see anything. Just blurs which I assumed were people, I tried calling Chloe but I could barely hear myself, I tried it again, still nothing.

Louder and louder!

"CHLOE!"

That did it my hearing came back, my vision soon followed, And I saw everything.

The watch tower in ruins. Pieces of the wall had been torn up along with the floor, chairs and other furniture thrown across the room. Lamps left shattered and remain all over the floor. And I see the Team and the League running to help those lying on the ground.

"Oh no."

I ran over to who I was assuming was Jason. He was leaning against one of the walls holding an unconscious Cassidy in his arms.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"She'll be fine, just a bump." He replied handing her to Rihanna. "Dick where is Chloe?"

"I thought she would be there I can't find her J I…..I can't…find."

"DICK!"

I hear Jason yell as he catches me before my eyes roll back into my head and collapse to the ground.


	3. Inferm

**_Jason's POV_**

This was very bad. The Watchtower has been attacked many members have been injured and Chloe my daughter is missing. Who would do this and why?

My Chloe my little Chloe was missing how could this be happening?

"How many are down J?"Batman asked me.

"Too many." I reply. "Some will need to stay overnight. There is still no sign of Chloe?"

"No Jason I'm so sorry."

I could not believe this.

"Where is my daughter Bruce." I demand.

"Jason if I knew I would be doing everything in my power to help her you know that."

I was so furious at that remark. But I knew that I couldn't blame Batman for what has happened. He after all was just as confused about what has happened like everyone else. I nod to show that I understand.

"How's Dick?" My friend asks me trying to change the subject.

"He will pull through. It's only a gash and a bump on his head, he's going to be just fine."

"Good to hear."

It was indeed but sadly that did not help us to find Chloe. I was so worried, what is going to happen to her?

**_Chloe's POV_**

**_Apocalypse_**

"You cannot keep me here." I scream "I demand that you release me!"

My powers are gone. Blocked by this blasted inhibitor collar. I felt so weak, my strength was fading. I had already tried contacting the team but I had no such luck. This is humiliating; I sadly possessed no knowledge of where I was. It was so dark the only light was a small glowing orb in the center of my cell.

The cell is damp and wet. Bu thankfully the air was in fact breathable. But it smelt of decaying flesh, where am I? How did I get here? Focus meditate on your energy try to remember, I close my eyes and focused my positive energy, try to boost my memories trying to remember. And I did, I remembered the party, my friends, family and the beautiful gift that Dick the love of my life had gave me, then I remembered sensing something. Something very bad, dark energy and lots of it. But it was not only affecting me, it was harming every Guardian in that room.

Someone or something must have triggered our elemental weaknesses in all of us. Something that strong should temporary distress us was quite scary. I needed to escape.

"No little Guardian, you won't be escaping." I heard a voice not out loud but in my head. I know that makes me sound insane but I know that I am not, the man inside my head is.

"Psimon." I say aloud standing on my feet. "Show yourself, right now!"

"Now now don't be so demanding little Skug. We mean you no harm." The telepath smiles as he steps into the light."

"You overloaded my energy, hurt my friends and family hold me here against my will. And you wish not to harm me? Well you failed at that perfectly. As you do at all things."

"Cute little Guardian. But I am being truthful we are not here to harm you."

"We are here to help you." Savage replied

My blood boiled, my tears flared. I had never hated someone so much in my entire life. I did not even think that I could hate. I was not taught to do so.

Psimon telekinetically pushed me back against the wall to restrain me from harming Savage.

"Not so impressive without your powers are you Guardian?" Savage smiled slyly.

"Then remove this blasted collar savage and I shall teach you to be impressed monster."

"All in good time child, now I suggest you stop being childish and follow us."

There are multiple reasons why I should not trust Vandal Savage. First of all he killed my parents, I know that I should not go with him, but if he was conjuring some form of diabolical plan I needed to know about it. For now I shall play along, see what he wants then I will make my escape.

The walls were filled with strange pieces of art and monstrous statues that frightened me, but I kept walking trying not to show weakness or fear. I am not afraid of Savage I am afraid of where he is taking me.

I was praying that the Team and League are alright, and hoping that they would stay that way


	4. The Darklight

**_Torins POV_**

"Those damn shadows!" I mutter as I scoop up another pile of rubble with my ring and watch Argo burn it to ash. "They had the nerve to sneak onto our turf. They kicked our butts uh uh that is not cool, how does this happen Arg?"

"Not sure Torin but I'm sure that we'll get them back soon enough." The fire Guardian replied.

"Yeah you're right man. But they take Chloe? They could have taken or done anything to or in the Watchtower but no they take Illuminate why?"

"Not sure girl, but they better not hurt CC." Mal growled

"Damn….right." I hear Dick say limping over to us.

"You ok man?"

"Yeah I'm fine Mal. Just got out of the med lab."

"How's your knee?" I ask looking down at his bandaged leg.

"Cut was deep, needed stitches. Can't put too much pressure on it right now."

"Who cleared you from Infirm?"

"Rihanna. Lightning lad and the other Guardians are calling Secure to inform King Erin on what's going on."

"How could this happen?" Tanzy asked pushing more rubble away, watching Argo burn it. "How could they have caught us so off guard?"

"We should have been prepared." Said Cassie.

"We totally dropped our defenses." Julie sighs.

"How embarrassing." The twins both said.

"We need to find Chloe."

"Yeah we know Barb, but how?" Bart asked looking down at his shuffling feet.

"I never told you guys why I wanted to throw this party for Chlo in the first place did I?" Grayson questioned as he turned his head towards us.

"Yeah you did bro." I chime in, my eyebrow raised. "You wanted to give her the best 20th birthday ever."

"No T it wasn't just that. It was…something else."

"Something else?" I say shooting Dick a confused look, hands on my hips "What other reason could you possibly have for throwing Chloe a party? She's the nicest girl in the whole damn universe; I'd throw her a party just for being her. Why else should you throw her a party? You don't need a frickin reason to OH MY GOD!"

I immediately shut up when I see what Dick had removed from his pocket a small black box with a diamond ring inside.

Now it was so clear.

"Oh my god." I was so shocked "You were going to…."

"Propose." dick finished before me "Yeah….guys I was going to ask Chloe to marry me."

******_Apocalypse_**

"By the way happy birthday Guardian." Savage smiled.

"You are the very last person I would ever think of to wish someone a happy birthday Savage."

"You'd be surprised child." He replies opening a door to another room; I walk inside to see a table in the center of the room. The room was lit by torches and many book shelves; sadly the room was also filled with shadows and super villains.

"They are not here to harm you."

"Really Savage whatever gave you that idea?" I speak sarcastically hands folded in front of me, I learned that from Torin.

"Savage speaks true Guardian." Smiles Spellbound "We only wish to help you."

"Help me" I question. "Help me how exactly?"

"You see skug." Clarion began "during the beginning of the universe there was a force called the  
Darklight. A force made of both light and dark energy. Though there has been no actual appearances by this creature but it does exists."

"Why tell me this?" I ask nervously shivering.

"The Darklight is told to be an unstoppable force of peace and destruction. Causing peace and destruction wherever it goes, one of many powerful forces in the universe.

"It sounds to me Clarion that this Darklight is used for nothing other than death and destruction."

"Not always, the Darklight was once a being of two minds who shared the same desires and mission. They enforced peace and justice throughout the galaxy until both beings died and the Darklight hasn't been see since."

"So you wish to raise the Darklight again to destroy whomever you see unfit, including the League and my team."

"That is correct."

"How did you discover this being?"

"A book that Clarion stole form the Guardian archives on Secure when we foiled your peace treaty and stole your Guardian crystals."

"You stole from the Guardian archives?" I ask astonished, The light had failed to destroy the peace treat but they did make off with the Guardian crystals.

"It was child's play." Carion laughed.

"If that is all you will be showing me I will be leaving now. I am sure that the League themselves would love to hear of your soon to fail intensions." I smiled proudly.

"Oh you cannot leave Guardian." Sports master said grabbing my arm, pulling me back into the room. "Cause history books say we can't raise or crate the Darklight without you."

"Me?" I gasp frightened.

"In order to raise the Dl skug we need two embodiments both of Light and Darkness." Crock said slyly pushing me to the ground

Oh my Guardians they wanted to me…no they wouldn't from what they have told me the Darklight is much too powerful for anyone to control especially the Light. Imagine the kind of threat that would pose to the galaxy.

"You mean you wish for me to-"

"No skug we demand you to do so. Give us the light we need bitch, the Darklight is ours to control."

"Are you more insane than you already are Clarion? From what you have said the Darklight is a force that cannot be controlled it is a mindless creature."

"HA that is what you think little Skug but my mind will be overshadowing yours, which will make me fully in control while I control your body."

I laugh at this pathetic and ridiculous plan, Clarion is so childish.

"You act as if I will give you my light willingly . You do not realize how wrong you are. Now if you are done wasting my time trying to scare me I'll be going home now."

"We were hoping to avoid this Guardian but if you do not corporate we will have no choice but to destroy your precious team one by one."

My only reaction to that is laughter. I stand there only laughing and laughing until my sides began to hurt and tears were now in my blue eyes, I could not stop. But I eventually was able to come back to reality.

"I am sorry did you say destroy us? I do not believe that that is possible. Every single attempt you have created to destroy us has failed and they always will fail. So come for us, we will be waiting." I smile proudly.

"Very well Skug, Clarion restrain her." Savage orders.

Before I could take another step I am restrained by Clarions dark magic.

"No stop let me go!"

I feel so helpless, so powerless, not being able to defend myself, it was shameful. I did everything I could to loosen the restraints but they only tighten around me more and more.

"The Darklight will rise Guardian and you shall be its vessel."

"Savage listen to me. The Darklight is much to powerful for you or anyone to control you have no idea what could go wrong, thousands will die are you truly that desperate to kill us all that you would result to using something so unnatural and evil to do so?"

"You should know by now child that I shall do whatever possible to win. It is the sign of true leadership and dedication."

"It looks more like arrogance and insanity to me." I reply disgusted. A hot tear runs down my cheek after Savage strikes me.

"I do not exspect you to understand filthy girl."

Savage protested while Clarion placed me on the table still keeping me restrained me. I had no idea that this Darklight even existed but I could not ignore this feeling that the Guardians of Secure had something to do with it. I was shaking so violently praying that this was only a horrible dream, a nightmare. But it isn't.

"We can now begin."


	5. Calling the Guardians

Nightwings POV

"What do you mean she is gone?" King Erin asked me on the video screen "People do not just disappear without a trace."

He is right but what else can I say to him?

"Your majesty please understand that we weren't expecting an attack to take place on the Watchtower we weren't prepared."

"I'll say that you were not! My niece has been abducted by who knows what. I am sending a group of my best men down there to help with the search."

"No your highness that won't be necessary we've already set up a search program to locate her energy signature. Once we find her we will deal with the situations. Besides many of Chloe's friends are already down here. They'll all be a big help to us and the search."

Erin paused for a moment thinking. I wasn't sure of what he was going to say.

"Hm very well but please if my people can be of any help please contact us."

"We will, and don't worry sir we'll find Chloe I promise."

The screen vanishes after that. I groan loudly as I run my fingers through my hair. I have never been so frustrated.

"That wasn't so bad." Torin smiled walking over to me with Kaldur next to her. "You still feel bad about telling him?"

"Better he find it out from us rather than someone else right?"'

"Yeah your right man."

"Kaldur where are we on locating Chloe?" I ask hopefull for some good news.

"Tanzy, Argo and the rest of the Guardians are trying to locate her just like you said but so far nothing."

"Well…. tell them to keep at it the sooner we find Chloe the better."

**_Apocalypse_**

**_Chloe's POV_**

"We are all ready Savage." Clarion says dimming the torches.

"Than let us begin."

Everyone takes their positions in the room as Clarion places his cold hands on my head.

"Darklight!" Savage roars. "We come before you worthy bearers to control your power. We offer you these embodiments of both Darkness and Light to create you, so that you may rise once more."

My fear then grows when Savage faces me.

"Now Guardian we need your light."

"You honestly believe that I am just going to give you my light to you willingly."

"No I don't, you are much too strong for that but we can take it from you. We only need to drop your confidence."

"Drop my confidence how?" Savage really is snsane.

"Oh my, isn't this lovely." Chesire purrs examining the necklace that Dick gave me.

"Don't you dare touch it." I snarl.

"Birthday present from your team?"The assassin asks.

"Something like that." I gasp in horror when Jade snatches the necklace from my neck.

"No give it back Chesire please."

"Release your light Guardian and I will have Chesire return the trinket to you." Savage laughs.

I love that necklace, but I love Dick even more.

"Apologies Savage no deal, a necklace can be replaced but my friends and family cannot."

"Very well Guardian. Spellbound, Clarion proceed."

"With pleaser Savage they both reply."

Within seconds I can feel them both breeching my mind entering it and reading my thoughts and accessing my memories while everyone else began chanting.

"Lost cause, hopeless wreck, filthy Skug, devil, monster, witch, alien, Darklight!"

"This continued as my mind slowly began to peel away. My head filled memories that I have never had before. Images of the Team saying that they…..hate me.

"You filthy Skug."

"No one cares about you."

"No one wants you here."

"Go back to Secure."

No Chloe do not believe them. That is not them this is not real, they love you and you love them, do not believe these lies they are not real.

"Love you Skug? You're a pathetic little girl so stay out of my life."

Oh my Guardians no Dick please don't say things like that please.

"My life would have been so much better without you in it."

"No please stop! Please stop it!" I beg tears streaming down my face. I then remember my parents, my sister, aunt and uncle, everyone in my family looking down at a very small me.

"Traitor."

"Devil."

"Betrayer."

"You are not my daughter Chloe. I never should have taken you in."

"You are not my sister; I am ashamed to be related to you."

"You left us for dead Chloe. Our own daughter would not have let this happen but you did how could you? Disgraceful."

"No don't!"

I could feel my distress, my fear

and anger building up inside me. My whole body went numb I couldn't scream. The mages and chanting continues then….

BOOM!


	6. The Darklight Rises

**_The Watchtower_**

**_Argos POV_**

"Whoa!" I shouted rolling to the floor. "Please tell me wasn't the only one who felt that?"

"No you weren't the only one Argo." Skylar said helping me to my feet.

"What was it?" Bart asked helping Amaris up.

"A massive energy surge someone in our galaxy." Amaris replied rubbing her head.

"Could it have been Chloe?" Dick asked hopefully.

"No." Alex replied. "I was sensing too much dark energy."

"Really? I was sensing more positive energy, more light." Oceana said

"Dark and light? Torin says "Is that what caused the power surge?"

"It must have been." Drake replied folding his arms.

"Ok so we know what sparked it but how?"

"I know exactly what caused that amount of light and dark energy to collide." Drake said looking outside the Watchtower.

"What? I ask "Tell us."

"No I can't, not until I'm sure. I shall return quickly." nThe Guardian of Darkness says before teleporting away.

"Aw man he was our ride home." Alex sighed.

**_Apocalypse_**

**_OCD_**

"The Darklight has risen." Savage sang filled with joy. Seeing the Guardian of light now transformed.

No longer herself had changed. A black sleeveless top exposing her midriff, purple sleeves stretched to her upper arms then wrists. Matching black boots around her thighs, with a purple sash around her black shorts. The Guardian of light symbol on her eye now glowing black instead of yellow.

"It is even more magnificent than I dreamed." Vandal smiled standing in amazement as Chloe floated in the air. "Being now processes the abilities of both darkness and light. Clarion, Spellbound do we have her under control?"

Both of them nod.

"I must admit Savage that I am impressed." Said Manta

"What are we going to make her do first?" Sportsmaster asked eagerly.

"Let's see how well she takes orders first." Savage smiles walking up to Chloe. "Darklight can you hear me?"

Chloe nods.

"You obey me the light and the shadows now. Do you understand?"

Again she nods her head.

"Good. I want you to eliminate the Justice League slowly do it however you please I don't care, just make them suffer clear?"

The Guardian says nothing; she only floats unresponsive to Savages order.

"Hell? Can you hear me? Spellbound Clarion what's going on?"

"Something's wrong." Spellbound groans in pain "She's draining our power."

"Make her stop!" Savage demands.

"We can't."

With one wave of her hand Chloe pushes back her enemies against the walls, all of them powerless to fight back.

"Darklight we resurrected you, there for you obey us."

The evil force smiles and laughs a bone chilling laugh.

**_"You resurrected me but that does not mean that you control me parasite." _**She laughed then with the snap of her fingers she teleported away and vanishes into space.

"I told you all this was a bad idea." Clarion whined

**_The Watchtower_**

**_Night wing's POV_**

"AH! What the hell is taking so long? I groan pacing back and forth.

"Take it easy Grayson. Torin said leaning back in her chair, her feet on the table in front of her. "These things take time."

"These things? You don't even know what this thing is!"

"Yeah but I'm not freaking out about it like you are. Besides we're gonna earn all we can about it soon."

"Indeed." Drake says reappearing with a data file in his hands.

"Dude where the hell have you been?"

"Well if you must know Argo I was in the Guardian archives doing some research."

"You doing research?" Skylar laughed.

"Not now Sky." Drake groaned rolling his eyes. "I found a file in the archives that you may find interesting."

"What is it?" I ask.

"The Darklight." Drake said activation the Data fie, which displayed a holographic image of a page text.

"The Darklight? What the heck is that?" Emerald Knight asked.

"A force made completely of dark and light energy. Known for wreaking havoc and enforcing peace throughout the galaxy."

"Enforce peace?" Aqua Lad questioned the Guardian of Darkness.

"The Darklight's intensions may have felt right to itself but to the rest of the universe not so much. The Darklight's idea of spreading peace and justice was through lethal and deadly force. It destroyed whoever would threaten that idea of peace."

"Getting rid of those who threatened others." Rescue sighed shaking his head.

"Exactly."

"Is there anymore information about the Darklight?" M'gaan asked.

"No this is it. I noticed that there was another book with much more but its missing."

"Well that's probably not good." Cassie said.

"How do the Guardian archives know so much about this thing?" I question rereading all of the information on the file.

"Because the Guardians created it." Jason Croft said walking into the room with his wife, king Erin and Queen Sara.

"Say what now?" Rex gasped.


	7. Enforce

**_Jason's POV_**

"Long ago before you, I or even my great grandparents were born the galaxy was falling into chaos. The Guardians of Secure were spread all over the universe to contain the situation. But two Guardians one of darkness and the other of light created a different way."

"The Darklight." Dick said.

I nod.

"Yes the Darklight a force used to contain law and order."

"By killing?" Barbra asked in disbelief.

"Yes by killing. To preserve those who would not be a threat to the galaxy."

"That's horrible." Tanzy gasped.

"It is something that we hoped would never come to light." Erin said hanging his head.

"Wait hold up." Torin chimed in. "If something like this has happened before than we just need to figure out how the Darklight was stopped the first time right? So how did the Guardians stop it the first time?"

Concern flows into me when the four of us all exchange different worried looks.

"We do not know how to stop the Darklight." Sara exsplained "The Guardians never destroyed the Darklight, it destroyed the Guardians who created it."

None of us said anything, not sure of what to say, what do with this information.

"It destroyed the Guardians? How?" I ask

"The two Guardians minds were intensely corrupted until it drove them into insanity and killed them." Rihanna explained.

"Why were you all looking at information about the Darklight?" Sara questions the Team.

Now the Team were the ones exchanging worried looks.

"We think that the Light has unleashed the Darklight."

"Oh no."

This was bad, very bad could the Light really have released the Darklight on the universe? What were the thinking.

"How did the Light discover information on the Darklight?" Rihanna asked.

"There is a text missing from the Guardian archives on Secure it is possible that the light may have stolen the text when the invaded Secure last year." Argo explained

"Oh no please tell me that the Light did not use Chloe to raise the Darklight."

"That seems very likely." Conner said.

**_Nightwings POV_**

"We have to find her let us head to Secure and-"

We all freeze when we hear a horrible scream coming from a different room.

"That's Julie!" Cassie cries flying ahead of all of us.

"Julie!" Cassie calls. "Jul where are you girl?"

We all frantically search for Pixie girl in the trashed lab. Flipped over tables, broken shelves, papers scattered all over the floor, lights hanging from tarred wiring, it didn't look good.

"Julie?"

"Julie!" We keep calling

"Over here I found her." Conner says holding Pixie in his arms.

"Julie!" Cassie gasps flying over to her hurt friend.

"Is she?-"

"She's breathing, strong heartbeat I can hear it." Conner smiles trying to reassure Wonder girl.

"Julie? Can you hear me girl?" Torin asks her sister- in- law.

Julies eyes slowly open not fully but enough for her to see us all.

"T….Torin?"

"Jul who did this to ya?" Virgil asks the injured girl.

"Come on girl tell us."

"She…she did!" Julie spoke weakly pointing behind us. We all quickly turn to see-

Chloe?

Oh no


	8. Targeting Pixie Gir

**_GL's POV_**

"Chloe what the hell is wrong with you girl?" I yell using my ring to restrain the Guardian "You could have killed Julie."

"Torin stop!" Dick says forcefully grabbing my arm. "That isn't Chloe"

"Fearless leader say what?"

"He speaks the truth." Kal said to me "That is Chloe but not our Chloe."

I looked back at Chlo and could see that my husband was right something was defiantly wrong with Chloe. Dark energy was radiating off of her, she even looked and felt demonic, she looked so different.

"Chloe?" Dick asked stepping forward. "Chlo are you ok, why are you doing this?"

**_"Julia Niemen is the most logical person to try and stop me on my quest to enforce peace, I cannot allow that."_** she spoke

Even her voice sounded evil and cold and it was seriously freaking me out. We really needed help.

"Nightwing to Shade, we found Illuminate." I call through my com.

"You did? Is she alright, safe?"

"Welllllll yes and no."

"What do you mean Dick?"

"We found the Darklight….it's Chloe."

"We will be right there, in the mean time restrain her."

"On it Shade…..Guys we have to get Chloe down."

"On it boss!" I say blasting Illuminate which only results in her shielding herself from the rest of my attacks, I scream when I felt her telekinetic grip grab me by my hand and throw me across the room.

"Torin!" I hear Kaldur yell as he runs to my side we both watch in horror as Chloe slams everyone else on the ground none of them could move, their screams soon follow which indicated that she was pressing down far too hard on their bodies.

Everyone was experiencing this except Dick, Kaldur and I.

**_Nightwings POV_**

"Chloe stop why are you doing this?" I ask looking into her eyes.

**_"I must. You all will prevent me from destroying those who threaten to destroy the Galaxy. I cannot allow this…but you I shall not harm you." She says sweetly walking past me. I quickly grab her before she can take another step._**

"Chlo please you aren't yourself let us help you."

"I do not need your help." She's says phasing out of my grip and walks towards Julie.

**_"Put the child down Kryptonian she must not be allowed to stop me."_**

"So you're going to kill her? Conner snapped not setting Julie down.

**_"Stupid Kryptonian I do not wish to kill her, only to make certain that she is taken out of the game."_**

"Sorry Chlo still sounds like kill to me." Superboy says gripping Pixie tightly and then running with her out the door.

**_Superboy's POV_**

Before I could turn another corner Illuminate's light constructs grab my leg and pull me down to the dround.

**_"I shall not ask again."_** She yells angrily. **_"Hand her over."_**

"Still not gonna happen!" I glare

**_"Very well clone."_** She smiles telekinetically smacking me around the Watchtower into the walls floor and ceiling at one point I did drop Julie but she was caught by Bart just in time.

"I've got her it's all good Con." He smiles

I was furiously being budged into the wall multiple times. Each time harder and harder until I lost consciousness.

Miss. Martians POV

"Conner!" I cry as I watch him fall to the ground.

"Chloe stop it!"

**_"I am only trying to save the galaxy M'gaan that includes Mars."_**

"This isn't you Chloe. Fight it you are so much stronger than this."

**_"You are correct Martian I am much stronger than anyone of you here. Soon you shall all understand my means for peace; soon you will all understand my purpose."_**

"Oh we understand it, doesn't mean we like it princess." Rescue says as he and the twins fire multiple stuns at Chloe trying to knock her out.

**_"How dare you!" She screams crushing the twins gloves and Rescues guns with her powers_**.

"Oh woof!" Rescue groaned backing away with Vis and Em.

**_"You disgusting creature." The Guardian roared strangling Rescue_**

"Chloe no!"Torin says trying to stop her, she is only pushed off by Chloe and slammed onto the ground.

"Sister please." Tanzy begged.

But Illuminate would not release her grip on Rescues throat; he was now struggling, choking and gasping.

"Come on….princess….you….don't want to….kill…..i know you….we all know you kid…..come…..come on C snap out of it."

Chloe's current actions do not change she only continues to harm Rescue.

"Help!" He gasps his eyes beginning to close.

"That is enough!"

We all turn to see Jason and the League standing behind us.

"Put him down child." Jason yells forcefully.

Then without even arguing the Guardian of light does as told releasing Rescue.

"Oh woof." Rescue gasped getting back to his feet. "You owe me new guns." He barks angrily

"Not now Res." Torin said shooing the dog away.

**_Shades POV_**

"Do you know who I am child?" I ask my daughter. It takes her a moment for her eyes to meet mine but she does in fact answer me.

**_"Yes….I do."_**

"Chloe if you know who I am than you must know that I love you more than anything in the world. So please let me help you let us all help you."

**_"I DO NOT NEED NOR WANT YOURE HELP. MY PURPOSE IS TO PROTECT THE GALAXY FROM EVII!"_**

"You already do that child." Erin spoke. "You are a Guardian."

**_"Guardian? A guardian? The Guardians are weak, they are afraid to do what I am not. Kill; destroy evil forces before they can kill others!"_**

"No Chloe it isn't seen as weakness it is seen as compassion. We don't kill because that makes us better than the monsters that do kill." I say trying to make her remember what it is that the Guardians of Secure stand for. "You were once that way my dear a compassionate, selfless being."

**_"NO YOU LIE TO ME!"_**

"No I Chloe I am not lying, I would never lie to you."

**_"You have before monster about my own sister!" _**

"that was a year ago. This is now Chloe and I never lied to you when you were a little girl."

**_"Silence Guardian!"_**

"You are a Guardian of light Chlo." Dick jumps in taking Chloe's small hand in his. "You're still a good person."

**_"Shut up! Shut up please."_** She painfully begged.

"No!" Dick shouts. "I'm not done telling you how spectacular you are."

Chloe falls to her knees crying. Dick is quick to comfort her holding her tightly against him.

"It's alright I'm here now." He whispers softly. "I'm always going to be here."

"D…Dick?" Chloe asks weakly before fainting.

"It's aright Chlo I've got you. I've always got you."


	9. We can help you

**_GL's POV_**

"Chloe what the hell is wrong with you girl?" I yell using my ring to restrain the Guardian "You could have killed Julie."

"Torin stop!" Dick says forcefully grabbing my arm. "That isn't Chloe"

"Fearless leader say what?"

"He speaks the truth." Kal said to me "That is Chloe but not our Chloe."

I looked back at Chlo and could see that my husband was right something was defiantly wrong with Chloe. Dark energy was radiating off of her, she even looked and felt demonic, she looked so different.

"Chloe?" Dick asked stepping forward. "Chlo are you ok, why are you doing this?"

**_"Julia Niemen is the most logical person to try and stop me on my quest to enforce peace, I cannot allow that."_** she spoke

Even her voice sounded evil and cold and it was seriously freaking me out. We really needed help.

"Nightwing to Shade, we found Illuminate." I call through my com.

"You did? Is she alright, safe?"

"Welllllll yes and no."

"What do you mean Dick?"

"We found the Darklight….it's Chloe."

"We will be right there, in the mean time restrain her."

"On it Shade…..Guys we have to get Chloe down."

"On it boss!" I say blasting Illuminate which only results in her shielding herself from the rest of my attacks, I scream when I felt her telekinetic grip grab me by my hand and throw me across the room.

"Torin!" I hear Kaldur yell as he runs to my side we both watch in horror as Chloe slams everyone else on the ground none of them could move, their screams soon follow which indicated that she was pressing down far too hard on their bodies.

Everyone was experiencing this except Dick, Kaldur and I.

**_Nightwings POV_**

"Chloe stop why are you doing this?" I ask looking into her eyes.

**_"I must. You all will prevent me from destroying those who threaten to destroy the Galaxy. I cannot allow this…but you I shall not harm you." She says sweetly walking past me. I quickly grab her before she can take another step._**

"Chlo please you aren't yourself let us help you."

"I do not need your help." She's says phasing out of my grip and walks towards Julie.

**_"Put the child down Kryptonian she must not be allowed to stop me."_**

"So you're going to kill her? Conner snapped not setting Julie down.

**_"Stupid Kryptonian I do not wish to kill her, only to make certain that she is taken out of the game."_**

"Sorry Chlo still sounds like kill to me." Superboy says gripping Pixie tightly and then running with her out the door.

**_Superboy's POV_**

Before I could turn another corner Illuminate's light constructs grab my leg and pull me down to the dround.

**_"I shall not ask again."_** She yells angrily. **_"Hand her over."_**

"Still not gonna happen!" I glare

**_"Very well clone."_** She smiles telekinetically smacking me around the Watchtower into the walls floor and ceiling at one point I did drop Julie but she was caught by Bart just in time.

"I've got her it's all good Con." He smiles

I was furiously being budged into the wall multiple times. Each time harder and harder until I lost consciousness.

Miss. Martians POV

"Conner!" I cry as I watch him fall to the ground.

"Chloe stop it!"

**_"I am only trying to save the galaxy M'gaan that includes Mars."_**

"This isn't you Chloe. Fight it you are so much stronger than this."

**_"You are correct Martian I am much stronger than anyone of you here. Soon you shall all understand my means for peace; soon you will all understand my purpose."_**

"Oh we understand it, doesn't mean we like it princess." Rescue says as he and the twins fire multiple stuns at Chloe trying to knock her out.

**_"How dare you!" She screams crushing the twins gloves and Rescues guns with her powers_**.

"Oh woof!" Rescue groaned backing away with Vis and Em.

**_"You disgusting creature." The Guardian roared strangling Rescue_**

"Chloe no!"Torin says trying to stop her, she is only pushed off by Chloe and slammed onto the ground.

"Sister please." Tanzy begged.

But Illuminate would not release her grip on Rescues throat; he was now struggling, choking and gasping.

"Come on….princess….you….don't want to….kill…..i know you….we all know you kid…..come…..come on C snap out of it."

Chloe's current actions do not change she only continues to harm Rescue.

"Help!" He gasps his eyes beginning to close.

"That is enough!"

We all turn to see Jason and the League standing behind us.

"Put him down child." Jason yells forcefully.

Then without even arguing the Guardian of light does as told releasing Rescue.

"Oh woof." Rescue gasped getting back to his feet. "You owe me new guns." He barks angrily

"Not now Res." Torin said shooing the dog away.

**_Shades POV_**

"Do you know who I am child?" I ask my daughter. It takes her a moment for her eyes to meet mine but she does in fact answer me.

**_"Yes….I do."_**

"Chloe if you know who I am than you must know that I love you more than anything in the world. So please let me help you let us all help you."

**_"I DO NOT NEED NOR WANT YOURE HELP. MY PURPOSE IS TO PROTECT THE GALAXY FROM EVII!"_**

"You already do that child." Erin spoke. "You are a Guardian."

**_"Guardian? A guardian? The Guardians are weak, they are afraid to do what I am not. Kill; destroy evil forces before they can kill others!"_**

"No Chloe it isn't seen as weakness it is seen as compassion. We don't kill because that makes us better than the monsters that do kill." I say trying to make her remember what it is that the Guardians of Secure stand for. "You were once that way my dear a compassionate, selfless being."

**_"NO YOU LIE TO ME!"_**

"No I Chloe I am not lying, I would never lie to you."

**_"You have before monster about my own sister!" _**

"that was a year ago. This is now Chloe and I never lied to you when you were a little girl."

**_"Silence Guardian!"_**

"You are a Guardian of light Chlo." Dick jumps in taking Chloe's small hand in his. "You're still a good person."

**_"Shut up! Shut up please."_** She painfully begged.

"No!" Dick shouts. "I'm not done telling you how spectacular you are."

Chloe falls to her knees crying. Dick is quick to comfort her holding her tightly against him.

"It's alright I'm here now." He whispers softly. "I'm always going to be here."

"D…Dick?" Chloe asks weakly before fainting.

"It's aright Chlo I've got you. I've always got you."


	10. Resurrection

**_Darklight and Illuminates POV_**

**_Earth_**

**_The Arctic _**

"They test my power, our power?"

"Not yours there is no "our" you parasite."

"How dare you."

"No how dare you make me attack my friends and family using my own body you had no right!"

"I needed no right your light resurrected me! I am free."

"Free yes, but completely free no. We are bound together until you either drive me to insanity and kill me or you parish without a proper host. You only have so much time Darklight until the 1st option occurs."

"Then I will make up for lost time. But first we must prove to our friends that we are playing no games."

"Is that why you have brought me here?"

"Yes I have scanned our mind Guardian the mind that we now share and I now know what happened here there was a death in the family."

"Yes a very close friend of mine Wally West"

"This Wally West was dear to us?"

"Yes but not only to me to everyone especially Dick and Artemis. And like I have said before there is no "We"."

"Interesting, than perhaps we can use our new powers to make him return to the earth bound plan."

"He is dead Darklight he cannot be brought back."

"Foolish girl you can sense him just as much as I can he is not dead merely trapped."

"Trapped? Trapped where?"

"Trapped ina force of momentous speed."

"A speed force."

"Sure whatever. He has been calling out for help trying to escape and now we are the only ones who can release him from his prison."

"If what you say is true why tell me? When did you care about the dead all of a sudden?"

"We need to deliver a message and this Wally West is just the person to tell your allies of the power we possess."

"You do not know the team at all, whatever we do they will stop us and I will do whatever it takes to slow you down."

"I have no doubt you will but mark my words Guardians chaos shall rise." The Darklight cries opening a portal to another dimension.

Both of us reach inside and grabbed what I assumed was a hand then with one pull we hulled the person out and shut the portal.

And I could not believe it!

It was Wally.

"What the hell?" He gasped struggling to catch his breath. "Chloe you saved me, you got me out." He sounded so happy as he hugged me tightly.

The pathetic human screamed in pain as we blasted him back off of us.

"Chloe is gone. We are the Darklight, if you wish to save her you may try, but first cal your team human so that they can meet their doom."

"Chloe? what's going on?"

"Wally run please run!"

Not needing to be told again Wally runs away as fast as he can until he is completely out of sight.


	11. Final Battel

**_The Watchtower_**

**_Infirmary_**

**_Batgirls POV_**

"Dick? Nightwing can you hear me?" I ask as Torin and I try to wake up our leader.

"Come on Grayson wake up dude."Torin yells into his ear which causes him to jolt up screaming

"Ah what the hell T?"

"No time for that man." She says helping me up. "We have a problem Chloe's gone."

"We need you to tell us where she went please Dick." I say sitting down neck to Dick.

"I remember Chloe was Chloe. The real one not that monster wasn't controlling her it was the other way around. She didn't….. Wait that explains everything."

"Say what?" Maycey asked me

"That's why the Darklight didn't kill us. It's because Chloe is fighting back, the first two Guardians that created the Darklight wanted to enforce peace and justice they were of one mind so there was no fighting for control. But Chloe is fighting for control she's fighting back. Look she could have killed Julie but she didn't they were in the same room she knew that I stood no chance of stopping her and even still with knowing that she backed down."

"That explains a lot." Argo said looking stunned at my work.

"So if she's fighting back that means that she's not too far gone right?"

"Exactly Mal."

**_Recognized Kid Flash B03_**

"Ok Wings we know that she's alive." Says Artemis. "Only problem now is finding her."

"I can help you with that."

We all turn to see that the voice behind us came from….WALLY!

**_10 minutes later._**

**_Wally's POV_**

"I'm the really Wally." I say for the hundredth time "I'm not a clone, a shape shifter or a robot….So get that metal detector away from me GL!" I shout making Torin put away the metal detector construct.

"Aw man." She moans turning off the construct.

"Well I'm willing to believe it." Artemis says stepping forward.

"So do I." M'gaan adds

"Finally thank you"

"Wait I have one more question for you." Torin said walking up to me.

"When we were teens on your sixteeth birthday what was the birthday present that I gave you? Hmmm go on West tell me!"

"A mix tape with all the music that I was too lazy to download myself and a few songs made by you and Jackson."

We both stand silently I was so sure that I said the correct answer, I know I had it right!

"Ok it's him." Torin said hugging me "It's great to see you West!"

"You too Stewart."

"Wait I have one more question." I hear Dick say standing in front of me. "One two years ago during the Light's summit when I asked you to come back what did you say to me?"

"I said yes cause I wanted nothing more than to fight beside my seven best friends again."

Dick didn't even hesitate to hug me once I finished my sentence; I couldn't help but hug him back even tighter.

"Welcome back Kid Mouth."

"Shut it Bird Boy."

Soon everyone was in tears welcoming me back and hugging me. Until only Artemis and I remained, again like Dick she didn't hesitate to embrace me closely to her.

"I thought you were dead." She sobbed loudly.

"Shhhh it's alright babe, Chloe brought me back she saved me, I'm ok."

"I've missed you so much Wally."

"I've missed you more."

"I really am sorry to spoil this amazing ruin this moment for all of us." Torin sighs wiping a tear from her face. "But Wally we need you to tell us where Illuminate is."

"Please it is very important that we find her."

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"Oh my name is Tanzy Clyne I am Chloe's sister."

"Oh….WAIT WHAT?"

"Yeeeeeeah clearly you missed a lot dude." Visual said.

"Only two year's worth." Added Emerald Knight

"Ok its official when this is all over you all need to fill me in on what I've missed. Speaking of which what's going on with Chlo? She's in the Arctic"

"Too much that we cannot explain now. M'gaan prep the Bio ship." Kaldur ordered "We are heading to the Arctic."

**_The Arctic_**

**_Darklight and Chloe's POV_**

"They will stop us I know that they will."

**_"Shut your mouth Guardian there is no hope for you and your friend."_**

"What would you know of friendship you cold heartless monster."

**_"When you are the most powerful force in the universe we don't need friends."_**

"Surely you must get lonely."

**_"Not at all!"_**

"Either way you have no idea what lengths my friends will go to."

**_"Perhaps not, but I know that they will do whatever it takes to save my life."_**

**_The Bio Ship_**

**_Nightwings POV_**

"Thanks for coming with us you guys."I say to Skylar, Alex, Drake, Amaris, and Oceana.

"It is our pleasure." Sky replied.

""Yeah Chloe's family to us." Alex adds.

"Will do whatever it takes to bring her back."

"ETA 3 minutes."

"What should we expect boss?" Torin asks playing ping pong with her ring.

"Not sure we still know very little of the Darklights power so I need everyone to watch each others backs out there understood?"

"You got it boss man." Rescue smiled loading his guns.

"Stunners, bullets and tranquilizers only Res."

"It's not like the girls gonna feel them bro, but you're the boss man."

Everyone could instantly feel the coldness sinking into the ship once we landed. It was just the way I remembered it when the Reach invasion was going on.

"So what's the plan man?" Visual asked hoping up from his seat.

"Distract her and I'll try to talk her down. Chloe the real Chloe is still in there somewhere we just need to bring it into the light again."

"Hm it isn't as cold as I thought it would be." Argo shrugged looking around the frozen wasteland.

"Trust us it gets colder at night. I feel bad for the rest of you that you don't have a big fur coat like mine." Rescue bragged.

"Yeah and we bet it's really itchy too." Emerald giggled.

"Very funny Mace." Res laughed noogieing the youngest Stewart member.

"Should we survey the area?"

"No need! We already know that you are here." The Darklight said, encasing us in an energy bubble.

"Chloe wait." I say trying to reach her somehow.

"Stop calling us that human!" She shouted throwing the sphere to the ground causing us to scatter everywhere into the snow.

"Chloe please stop!"

She only laughs harder and harder, taking each and every one of us down with ease. The Earth was trembling the sky was going black. When we thought we had her she would only teleport than reappear again somewhere else. She now possesses the powers of Darkness and light making her almost unstoppable. Everything we tried didn't work, restraints she would only break or phase through them, energy attacks she shields herself, physical her strength would only over power us, flying also gave her the uphill advantage. She was picking us off like flies we couldn't stop her.

"Ha ha you pathetic humans." She laughed coldly. "We are the most powerful being in the universe do you honestly believe that you can stop us?"

"Yeah I think we can. Lantern now!"

"I so hate to do this to ya girl!" Torin says blasting Chloe out of the sky and hitting the ground

"How dare you" She screams violently. But before she could get back up Fire demon snaps something around her neck shutting down her powers. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO US?" She cries struggling to remove the collar. "YOU BASTARDS RELEASE US NOW!"

"Not until I talk to you Chlo." I say stepping forward talking her hand, she quickly pulls away scooting far away from me.

"Chloe listen to me please. You know who I am and I know who you are. So I know that you're still in there somewhere, so fight her Chlo fight back!"

"Ha she cannot hear you fool!"

"Yes she can." I smile. "She didn't kill any of us because she was fighting you; even now she's still fighting. So I'm only going to tell you this once release her!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love her. I love her more than life itself and I can't imagine my life without her in it."

As I pour my soul out to her I could see the tears streaming down her face. And I thought I was finally getting through o her.

"Dick?"

"Hey gorgeous it's me." I say holding her in my arms. "I'm here I've got you."

"NO STOP IT SHE IS GONE THERE IS ONLY THE DARKLIGHT!"

I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder when I'm tossed into the snow.

"I AM ALL THAT REMAINS SHUT UP!"

"No you mindless monster you are not meant to exist. You do not deserve to exist; you do not deserve top feel the love and kindness of such spectacular people."

"Love I do not need that empty emotion."

"Everyone does perhaps even a dark entity such as you."

"SCIENCE!"

"No not yet I want you gone!"

"NO! YOU CANNOT DESTORY ME YOU NEED ME!"

"No I do not need you I want nothing to do with you."

"YOU STUPID GIRL! I will have your love the love that they give you it is the same thing."

"You don't have a cue do you? They love me for me not because of you, they hate you."

"No they love me he loves me!"

"No he loves me not you, not us, or we just me." Chloe shouts phasing her hand into her into her neck and slowly pulling out the dark form inside of her. "And I want YOU OUT OF MY BODY!"

The team can't help but cheer when Chloe throws the dark entity to the ground.

"That my girl!"

"I do not wish to harm you Darklight but if you leave this planet now we can avoid such confutations."

"Foolish Guardian! WITHOUT A PROPER HOST HOW LONG DO YOU SUPPOSE I CAN SURVIVE LIKE THIS?"

"Not long I know that. But you have done this for yourself!"

"No! NO I need a new body I need to survive to spread my chaos! I need a new body!"

"No!" Chloe shouts shielding us with her energy. "You shall not take them any of them I forbid you to harm them parasite."

"You think you can really face me?"

"I do actually for without a body you stand no physical chance." She smiles striking the dark form hard to the ground. "I have been waiting to do that all day."

"Oh really? Prepare to meet your doom Guardian of light." The Darklight yells firing a dark energy blast at Chloe which she easily repels. "You cannot defeat me, we are meant to be!"

"There is no us or we there is only me. And you are a part of me that I pray that I shall never see again. And I did not destroy you, you have done that to yourself."

**_Chloe's POV_**

I was no free from the horrible monsters control, now I had to finish her before she harmed anyone else.

"You are a heartless killing machine with no hope of a proper future, I do not despise you Darklight I pity you."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH SKUG BEFORE I….what no no!" She gasps as she slowly begins fading away. "No I SHAL NOT FADE AWAY YE NOT WITHOPUT TAKING BLOOD ALONG WITH ME."

The dark entity lunged viciously at my family, but I selflessly stand in front of them taking the blow. A sharp pain runs through my torso as I see the piece of dark energy in me. Before I collapse I manage to send a burst of my light into the Darklight destroying her.

"Chlo!" Dick yelled catching me in his arms as my eyes close.

"Chloe? Chlo come on stay with me please wake up Chlo.

"Someone help her!"

"Chloe come on girl."

"Can you hear us?"

"Hey come on princess!"

"Please stay with us!"

"Chloe?"

"CHLOE?"


	12. Nothing we can do

**_Star Labs_**

**_Conner's POV_**

We waited in the lobby of Star labs for almost 2 hours. Jason and Rihanna were busy working on  
Chloe, with many other doctors. Every time a member of the staff came through those doors we were hoping for news about Illuminate but nothing came.

Damn it.

I never admitted it but when it was just the 8 of us. Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Torin, M'gaan, Dick, Chloe and I when we were teenagers I was jealous of her power she had so much more than me. Many of her abilities similar to Superman's and I didn't like Chloe at first because of that. But over time when the years grew as well as us I began to admire and love her like a little sister. And snow she was dying and only now I was having these thoughts? God I'm a jerk.

No one wanted to say anything we couldn't not now at least, but we were all thinking the exact same thing. Was Chloe going to be alright?

Everyone immediately stood up when Dr. Niemen Julies dad walked in with Jason and Rihanna they say nothing at first until Dr. Niemen speaks.

"There is more extensive damage than we thought." He said handing Dick an X ray of her internal injuries. "We were able to tend to most of it but when you brought her here to us she's already lost too much blood, there is a big chance that she won't make it through the night."

We all stand in completely in shock as those words leave the Doctors mouth.

"Chloe is going to die?"

"Wait hold on." Torin said her hands up. "You mean she's-"

"Are you saying there's absolutely nothing that you can do?" Dick asks.

"The best thing we can do is make her comfortable but that's about it."

"You can't save her?"

"I'm so sorry Dick." Jason says his hand around Dicks shoulder.

"No no I won't except that you can save her you have to help her!" Dick yells lashing out at Doctor Niemen it takes both myself, Kaldur and Wally to hold him back.

"You can save her; you can do something so save her damnit!" He falls to his knees crying Torin grips his arm tightly trying to comfort him.

"Can we please see her?" Bart asks.

"Of course. She's sleeping right now but of course you can see her."

We all follow Doc Niemen down the hall and into Chloe's room. That's when we see the poor girl hooked into a respirator. She looked so pale, so broken just laying there dying


	13. Waiting for death to come

**_Tanzy's POV_**

This isn't fair, I have only just found my sister a lost piece of my family, could not lose her all over again. I burst into tears the moment I saw her beautiful face. Argo was quick to comfort me; I took a seat on the left side of her bed holding her lifeless hand. Even her skin felt cold.

I wanted it to be laying there instead of her!

**_Dicks POV_**

I couldn't cry I didn't want to but I did my tears where rushing down my face staining the ground beneath me. I grip her fragile hand so tightly I was afraid I'd break them. I have never seen Chloe like this before it was so unreal.

"We have to do something." I say standing from my seat but not releasing Chlo's hand.

"We can't do anything man." Mal sniffed. "You heard the Doc."

"Yeah I heard him, doesn't mean I believe him." I say making my way to the door.

"Whoa where do you think you're going?" Torin asked gripping my shoulder

"To find something that can save Chloe." I reply pulling her away from me.

"Dick I wish just as much as you do that we could do something but we can't."

"I won't accept that Torin I can't."

"So what exactly is your plan here Grayson if I may be sold bold to ask?" She questions me swiftly folding her arms. "You gonna find some sorta strange witch doctor to save her?"

"Something like that. But I'm going to talk to Clarion."

Torins eyes instantly widen in disgust as she looks at me which leads her to slapping my face.

"Are you frickin insane?" She yells "You're just gonna walk up to Clarion the spoiled brat of chaos and ask him for life juice?"

"Something like that T."

"Well you can't Chloe wouldn't want you dealing with Carion just to save her, she'd forbid it."

Well what else can I do? WATCH HER DIE?" I shout at the top of her lungs.

Torin only stands quiet for the first time in her life probably, grabbing me by my wrist.

"Look man, I know how you feel I do, feeling so helpless to help someone especially when there someone you love."

A wave of guilt flows into me at Torins response I knew who she was talking about. Regan her friend that she had lost when she was abducted by the light when she was 11 years old, Torin had always hated herself for not being able to help her best friend.

"But I don't think that she would like you resulting too dark magic. I love her too so much but please don't do something you'll regret."

I watch as Tory takes my seat next to Chloe. I only walk out of the room into the hall slamming my fists into the wall in frustration until I break down crying.


	14. Deal Bargain Debt

**_Torins POV_**

This is a very bad idea. Kaldur, Dick, Argo, Tanzy and I deiced to travel to the dark dimension to find Clarion and strike a deal with him to save Illuminates life. I only had a really bad feeling about this.

"Now remember." Shade said handing each of us a flash light. "In the Dark Dimension it is cold and unpredictable, you will feel differently but the sensation will not last very long your body's shall adjust. You cannot stay in it for too long or it will drive you to insanity, this will not affect me since I can control the Dark dimension, but be careful and watch each other's backs."

"Don't worry J" Dick says clipping his flash light to his belt. "We'll be fine and we'll be back with the medicine for Chloe."

"I know you will and just in case something happens I'll go with you."

"You will?" Tanzy asked.

"Yes just in case Clarion tries anything funny. Think of me as security."

"Sounds good to me babies." Torin smiles hands on her hips.

"Alright then we're off." Argo cheered

"Take good care of Chlo and Julie while we're gone guys we won't be gone long."

"We will Grayson you guys just come back with a cure." Karen said.

"Can do girl." I wave entering the portal that Shade opened with the others.

I instantly feel empty inside once inside the dimension.

"So this is the Dark dimension huh? Hmm I thought id be lighter."

"Ok you're kidding right T?"

"YES of course I'm kidding Grayson sheesh." I groan rolling my green eyes

"Enough please we must focus on the matter at hand." Jason says guiding us down the trail.

I had to admit that this place was really creepy, it was cold, so very cold. Something here felt so wrong like so much negative energy was building up inside me, so much pain and misery, how could anyone stand to live here?

"It feels so strange here."Argo speaks shivering.

"It is a dimension made only of dark energy, how can it not feel strange?"

"Good point Master Croft."

"You all must stay close there are many dangers here."

"Oh that makes me feel good." I shiver.

"Clarions palace is just ahead let's keep moving."

"This place is so evil, someone cold and heartless enough could stand in a place such as this." Tanzy replied also shivering as well, which was very surprising.

"Are you really cold?" Kaldur asked.

"It is quite alarming to me because I do not get cold, it must be this place.

"Then let's get the medicine and get out of here, this creep fest is giving me goose bumps."

"I agree." Added Kaldur wrapping his arms around me.

We all walked a few more feet until we reach a tall gate with huge iron clamps over it.

"You wanna knock boss or should I?" I sarcastically ask my husband.

"Your version of knocking is blasting it down my little water lily."

"Yeah well let's just say that I came in like a wrecking ball." I laugh loudly. "What? It could happen."

"You truly are insane my love."

"Don't you forget it tiger."

"CLARION!" Jason yells above him. "We need your help…..wow I cannot believe I just said that."

"Me neither." Boss replied.

"Yo Carion open up your bug crappy door or I'm gonna seriously wreck it." I yell banging on the door.

"Uh Torin." Dick whispered grabbing my arm. "Let's try not to piss off the guy who we want to save Illuminate."

"Oops sorry boss." I blush in embarrassment.

My spin shivers as the doors creak open very slowly. And we all head inside. Maybe it was my imagination but I swear that it was colder in here than out there. God I would kill for warmth.

"what are you doing?" Argo asks as I grip his red hair

"What? Your body's warm and I'm cold."

"Yeah well the temperature in here is hurting me. So I'm not gonna be that warm. Pluse you're invading my personal space." The Fire Guardian said pushing me off of him.

"Here I will keep you warm."

"Thanks Ka."

We soon find ourselves in a massive court yard were nothing was living. The grass the flowers even the trees were dead. Even the buildings seemed to be dying seeing how roughed up they were, parts falling all over the place. Clarions pad was just as creepy as him burr.

"Hello whelps." We all hear a familiar voice say we all turn to see Clarion laughed sitting on a very over the top throne he had created.

"Hello Clarion." Shade bowed greeting the lord of Chaos.

"You came to see me why? You want me to put you out of your sad pathetic existences?"

"I'll show you sad pathetic existence you little fricker." I growl marching over to Clarion, unfortunately Clarion Kaldur grabbed me before I could lay a finger on the brat.

"Torin be cam dear."

"I'm completely calm Kal." I mutter though my teeth.

"Why are you here mortals? I am very busy!"

"Oh yeah you look like your dying from stress."

"I know it is so difficult spreading chaos and destruction so I ask again why are you all here?"

"We need your help." Night wing said stepping forward.

"You….What?" He gasped almost chocking on his words. "You need my help?"

"Yes we do."

"With what exactly?"

Night wing hesitates for a moment unable to find the way to explain the situation.

"Illuminate. She's dying."

My fists tighten as Clarion begins laughing.

"The filthy little Skug is dying?"

Dick manages to give a forceful smile to Clarion. Trying to keep his cool.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that!"

"So she's dying why should I care?"

"Because we need you to save her."

Clarion ends his laughter and stares at us with interest in his eyes.

"Alright I'll do it."

"Wait what?" I was completely shocked. Clarion who hated Chloe more than any of us. And now he's agreeing to help her?"

"You will?" Nightwing asked looking so hopeful.

"Of course I will." Clarion smiled. "But first you need to give me something."

"He wants you mortal soul I knew it."

"No you stupid girl I don't want that I want something else!"

"Whatever it is it's yours-"

""Whoa whoa whoa hold up a sec." I say grabbing Dick and putting him into a huddle with the rest of the group. "Are you insane?" I yell smacking him upside the head. "Clarion wants something from you and you don't even know what it is and you're just gonna give it to him just like that? Are you mental?

"Torin this deal is between me and Carion whatever the price is I'll pay it. In order to save Chloe so do me a favor and butt out!"

"Dick no Chloe is my daughter and I am her father there for I must pay the price."

"No Jason I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you besides you still have to be there for Rihanna and your children this is something I have to do."

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Argo asks me worriedly.

"Yeah I'm positive."

"I only wish there was another way." Jason sighed

"Don't worry J it's gonna be fine."

**_Nightwings POV_**

I knew that what I was doing would have consequences but for Illuminate it'll be worth it.

"Alright Clarion." I breathe stepping forward. "If you save Illuminate I'll do what you ask."

"Oh no I don't want you to do anything."

"Wait what?"

"You heard me, I want something you have."

"What is it exactly?" I question my arms folded across my chest.

"Your soul." Torin whispers behind me.

I only roll my eyes turning my attention back to Clarion and re ask my question

"What do you want?"

"Ooooooh patience. The thing I want is something that you do not yet posses, but soon will in years to come. I want what you will lose to your little guardian and what you will lose to her."

"Wow could you be any more cryptic?" I groan sarcastically.

"Trust me it will be more fun this way."

I ran over what Carion said over and over in my head. Something I didn't yet have something that I would lose to Chloe and she would lose to me? It didn't make sense but what other choice did I have?

"Tick tock hero tick tock."

"Alright deal."

"Are you sure?" Clarion laughs.

"Yes I'm sure whatever it is that you want I will happily give it up."

"Very well then." Clarion said walking over to me.

"Show me your arm and push up your sleeve."

Not wanting to waste time arguing I do as told. Showing him my right arm and roll up my sleeve of my uniform. With the wave of Clarions hand I instantly feel my wrist just above my palm begins to burn. I soon fall to my knees unable to stand the pain.

"Nightwing." Kaldur shouts trying to help me but what could he possibly do? The burning then stops and I see what Clarion has done. There burned into my skin was some sort of symbol that I couldn't recognize.

"What is that?" I gasp clutching my burning flesh.

"That is an ancient dark chaos symbol for debt you have a debt to pay so be prepared to do so."

"Don't worry I will be, but where's your end of the bargain?"

With another wave of his hand Clarion makes a small necklace with an evil looking pendant appear and then hands it to me.

"Pace this around the Guardians neck and it will suck the dark energy out of her body. And heal her, only letting her light in."

"Thank you." I say turning back to the others.

"Don't think that you and the Light are going to get away with what you have done to my sister Clarion one way or another you shall pay." Tanzy growls

"I swear that if this is some sort of trick Clarion you will have me hunting you down if my daughter dies."

"What's wrong Shade?" He smiles evilly. "Don't you trust me?"

Jason only grunts as he turns away.

"Let me see your arm Dick." He breathed.

I let him examine my throbbing arm.

"It burns." I wince in pain while Jason looks it over.

"Give it here." Frostbite said tapping my arm and laying a small layer of ice over the mark, felt instant relief.

"Ahh thanks Tanz that feels so much better."

"Anytime." She smiles sweetly.

I felt so happy the moment Jason opened a new portal which brought us back to our world where the team was waiting for us.

"There back!" Rex yelled.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks Conner."

"What happened in there? Did Clarion corporate?"

"Hell yeah he did." I laugh showing all of them the necklace that the lord of chaos had given me.

"Uhhh he gave you a necklace?" Rescue asked his eyebrow raised.

"Trust me Res this can save Chloe."

"Wait hold up a sec!" Rescue glared. "Something's up, there is no way that Clarion just gave that little trinket to you. If I know his kind which I do he would have demanded something in return. So question is Grayson…..what did you sell to the devil?"

Everyone in the room stares at me in complete anticipation waiting to hear my response. I had one but I knew that they weren't going to like it.

"Dick what did you give Clarion?" Tim asked, I take a deep breath before I say .

"I don't know."

"Hahah ha no Grayson stop messin tell us."

"I'm not messing with you Res I swear. I honestly don't know."

And again everyone only stares at me like I'm insane which they all probably without a doubt think. But as I begin to tell them what I had to do for Clarion their expressions all change into empathy, fear and then concern, except Rescue who was giving me his classic WTF face as he called it.

"So you see I had to make a deal with him or he was going to let Chlo die. Sorry."

"Don't be." Wally said patting my back you were put in a difficult position and Clarion wasn't going to tell you what he wanted so what else could you have done?"

"We could have beaten the crap out of him." GL muttered under her breath.

"Do not worry water lily you shall get your chance soon." Kladur smiles gripping Torins hand.

"I hate to interrupt but do we not have my sister to save?" Tanzy chimed in racing down to infirm.

"Right last one there has to tell Chlo what happened." Maycey laughed.

"And I know that I don't want to tell her what Nightwing did." Rex added.

Al not wanting to tell Chloe what went down everyone is racing to her room, I walked behind everyone I wanted to be last, I needed to tell Chlo what I had done and that I didn't regret it one bit.


	15. Forgiveness

**_Chloe's POV_**

"Did it work?"

"If it dosent I hope you have a return policy on that thing."

_Slap_

"Ow! What I say?"

"Shhhhhhhh"

"Come on princess say something."

"CC can you hear us?"

I could hear them all of them but how? This made no sense I thought that I was doomed, I should have known that the team would have found a way to save me, still the question that worried me the most was how?

"Hey gorgeous." I hear Dick say as I only half open my eyes.

"Hello stranger." I whisper back to him.

"You still with us Chlo?"

"I believe so." Sigh in pain. "How am I still here?"A wave of terror rushes over me as the team only stare at one another then turn to Dick.

"Dick what did you do?" I gasp.

""What I had to do to save you." I let him take a few deep breaths before he could speak again. "I….made a deal with Clarion."

"You…did what?"

"Please let me finish Chlo. Clarion said that he would save your life if I gave him something."

My terror instantly began growing as knots in my stomach tighten.

"What did you give him?" I ask so afraid to know the answer. "Dick what did you give Clarion?"

….

"I don't know Chlo."

"Dick!"

"I'm serious gorgeous I don't know, read my emotions tell me I'm not lying to your face."

"There is no need I have always been able to tell when you are lying and right now you are not."

"See? I told ya…..it's just like I said, I don't know what I gave Clarion he wouldn't tell me. He said that it was something that I would lose to you and you would lose to me."

"Well that could be anything."

"That's what I said…but whatever it is Chlo I will gladly give it up whatever it is its meaningless compared to you." He smiles taking my hands.

"Please don't say that you don't know what it could be."

"I know." Dick says rolling up his sleeve. "I have a debt to pay."

I look in horror at the burn mark in his skin. A large X with circles in each spare spot and small X's inside and I knew what it stood for.

"Oh my guardians Dick, what are we going to do?" I cry as Dick holds me tightly in his arms.

"Don't worry Chlo, whatever happens we'll face it together I promise."

I could not remember the last time that I was this happy to see my friends again

"It is so good to see all of your faces again."

"Can't tell you how happy we are to see you girl." Karen smiled tears in her eyes.

"Where is Savage and the Light?"

"Aren't here." Tim said. "He's the one who did this to you."

"Wow that dude attacked your home world, killed your parents and turned you into a monster I bet you hate him huh?" Rescue asked which resulted in Torin hitting his head. "Ow!"

"Res don't be rude."

"No it is alright Torin as much as I think I should hate Savage, I do not. He is a monster yes but I do not want him dead, I do not hate Vandal Savage I forgive him.

I forgave him. After everything that anima had done to hurt the people I love I forgave him. It always is hard to forgive I guess but to never forget.

"Uh Chlo?" Cassie asked. "What's up with your necklace?"

Everyone stares at my glowing Guardian crystal necklace.

"Oh my Guardians!" Oceana squeals. "I know what this means."

And so did the rest of us, we all watch as I am lifted into the air and encased in pure light energy. I could instantly feel my strength rapidly returning. I am lowered moments later back onto the ground after the encasement breaks. And just like Tanzy and Argo I received a new uniform. White sleeves that stretched to below my shoulders and to my wrists with a yellow strip on the side, only a small square of my midriff was exposed on the sides, my boots only going up to my knees again with another yellow strip around them. I wore the same white crisscrossed belt with the Guardian of light symbol pendent on the right side, my upper collar exposing just a little of my cleavage, while the seeves up top exspose the tips of my shoulders. A long white cloak outlined in yellow is clipped around my neck.

I was now a senior guardian of light.

"Wow." I gasp completely breathless.

"Chloe you are a senior guardian!" Amaris cheered hugging me.

"You must have finally figured out what was holding you back." Ales added.

"Congratulations." Sky smiled.

I eventually turn to face an old friend.

"Wally?"

"Thanks for bringing me back princess." He smiled hugging me.

"It's all any of us ever wanted." I say crying so happy to see my long lost friend safe and sound once more.


	16. Senior Guardian

**_Chloe's POV_******

**_Secure_**

I breathe in deeply as I transform into my true blue guardian form. Head tales, back tail, standing on hind legs, black eyes and tattoos, my hair gone. I'm now wearing a white sleeveless top with matching shorts and a yellow sash around my waist. A long white cloak with the Guardian of light symbol on the back hung around my neck I am an alien and I am proud of it.

"What do you think?" I ask as I twirl around for Jason and Rihanna.

"You look beautiful child." Rihanna smiles hugging me. "But Jason and I also would like to know what you think?"

"Honesty? It is the most beautiful thing I have ever worn; the honor is so great I only pray that I am up for the challenge.

"We know that you are." Said Jason kissing my forehead. "And honestly I have never been more proud of you in my entire life.

"We only wish that your mother and father were here to see this." Rihanna spoke her eyes filled with tears.

"But they are." I say taking both Jason and Rihannas hands in my own. "You two are my mother and father, you both raised me and you do not know how grateful I am to the both of you, I love you so much."

"And we love you child." Rihanna replied now crying as she hugged me.

"And you do not know what that means to us." Jason adds.

I hear a bell ring three times which signifies that my ceremony was about to start.

"Are you ready?" My father asked putting my hood over my blue head.

"Very ready." I reply taking each one of my foster parents hands in mine. Jason on my right and Rihanna on my left. And together we walk into the massive crowed of cheering Secureians , cheering all for me. Happy that another member of our society had finally reached their true potential as all Guardians eventually do. Jason and Rihanna led me down the path and up the long gold stairs to a large balcony where my Aunt, Uncle, the Guardian council and my Team are waiting for me.

"Guardians." My uncle voice booms throughout the audience. "We are here to celebrate the coming of a new Guardian master! Not only the birth of a new master but also a young girl became an amazing young woman, one of my bloodline and one that I could not be prouder of my own niece Chloe. Chloe Alania Croft come forward."

I do as told and kneel before my king.

"Chloe Alania Croft as a master of the element light do you promise to uphold the laws of Secure, cherish all life including you own and be willing to lay down your life to protect those who cannot protect themselves?"

"I will."

"Do you swear to spread your light as well as your forgiveness throughout the galaxy to protect the innocent and to never abuse your abilities but love them as well as your heritage?"

"Jason and Rihanna Croft step forward." I cannot see for my hood is blocking my sight but I can hear my parent's footsteps as they move closer. "You both may now speak your words of wisdom to the young master."

"Chloe." I hear Rihanna begin. "I do not have just three blood daughters I have four, for you see the forth is you. I love you as my own and you make me so proud to be your foster mother. I can see you growing up an becoming more wise and amazing than you already are. If I had to have a forth daughter I am so pleased that it is you."

My throat tightens and my cheeks burn as tears fill my eyes when Rihan finished her beautiful speech.

"Chloe." Jason says. "You are the light in my world of darkness. When things seem so grim and when I was losing hope you gave it back to me with your compassion and strength. The road ahead of you shall be challenging but I know that you shall overcome whatever comes your way. I love you so much and I am so very proud of you, I can see that you are going to accomplish great things in your life."

My tears were now dripping down my face I had never been so happy in my life.

"Stand Guardian." Uncle Erin says.

I stand.

"Guardians of Secure I am pleased to present to you Chloe Croft Senior Guardian of Light."

My hood is removed I unclip my cloak and turn to face the crowed showing off my now only blue skinned tattooed Guardian form. I then turn my head and saw Dick clapping for me with tears in his eyes. I fly into the air to display my new stronger powers, I released multiple waves of light energy lighting up the sky, everyone watched in amazement at my powers even I was impressed I felt so much stronger. I then land back on the balcony facing my uncle and parents.

"Who are you Guardian?" Erin asks me.

With a huge smile on my face and tears in my eyes as I face the crowed turn back to my normal skin and hair color and say with pride.

"My name is Chloe Alania Croft and I am a Guardian of light."

**_Dicks POV_**

The crowed continued to applaud and cheer for the Guardians and I knew that now I had to make my move. I slowly walked up to Chloe and took her hand in mine. Everyone quickly goes quiet as the camera probes focus on me.

"Dick what are you-"

"Chloe I have never been more proud of you in my entire life. I love you more than anything in the word, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me I honestly cant imagine my life without you in it so I want to cherries every moment with you so I need to ask you something that I should have asked you a very long time ago." I get down on one knee and remove the black boxes from my pocket and open it. "Chloe Croft will you marry me?"

**_Chloe's POV_**

I could not believe my ears. Dick the love of my life was asking me to a=spend the rest of my life with him. How could I possibly say no?

"Yes." I gasp tears in my eyes. "I say yes!" I could feel Dick's happiness grow as he slid the diamond ring onto my finger than kisses my hand, he then grips me tightly in his arms and kisses me.

This had to be the greatest day of my life. Dick had pronounced his love for me in front of the Team, the League and all of Secure to hear. And now I am going to marry the man I have loved all my life. I could now see no more darkness in my life, only light.


	17. Celebrations

**_Argo's POV_**

Now this is how you celebrate the end of a successful year with a Guardian party. This was perfect for all of us, exactly what we needed, what we deserved.

"Ok before we do anything." Wally says as he takes another gulp of his wine. "You all need to tell me what I've missed."

"Well." Maycey began as he started counting off his fingers. "Artemis rejoined the Team as Tigress, Bart became the new Kid Flash, Chloe found her long lost sister Tanzy we call her Frostbite, Argo joined the Team he goes by Fire Demon, Rescue is a talking dog who's also our nanny."

"NOT YOUR NANNY!"

"Right I know man oh oh Earth and Secure became allies, Vandal Savage turned out to be the one who killed Chloe's parents, The Light stole Guardian crystals from Secure, Torin and Kaldur got married, Tanzy and Argo got their true potentials, Chloe became the Darklight and resurrected you. Phew is that all or did I miss something?" The youngest Stewart asked out of breath

"No I think you covered everything man." Rex laughed.

"Well you did miss something little Bro." Torin smiled looking down at her little brothers.

"Oh no what we miss?"the boys both ask.

"Should we tell them?" Torin turns to Kaldur.

"Of course we should dear."

"Tell us what exactly?"

"I'm pregnant." Torin squealed, all the other girls soon follow hugging and congratulating Torin.

"Wait you're gonna be 9 months pregnant?" I ask the Green Lantern cautiously

"Yeah why?" She glares

"Oh Guardians save our souls." I sing sarcastically. No one can help but laugh at my remark.

**_Chloe's POV_**

"Oh Torin I am so happy for you."

"Thanks C and I'm so happy for you you and Dick are getting married."

"And you're going to be a mother."

"It does gonna be a great year for everyone." Bart laughed. "Any more surprises?"

"Let's just enjoy our time together as a family and see what the Light has in store for us."

The end

**_(Finally Young Justice Rise of Apocalypse will be posted tomorrow hope you all enjoyed Darkness don't forget to review and comment.)_**


End file.
